Moonflower
by Aqua783
Summary: Elsa is a flower that only comes out at night, and Jack is the only person who knows that.


**A/N: Hey! I had this really tempting idea one day and decided to write it out. Rated T for now, but will switch later to M when I come up with chapter 2 'Moonflower (Night)'**

* * *

><p>It's been their secret since the day Elsa made her ice palace. The guardian would spend the day bringing joy to the world and return to the one place where he felt he belonged –in the arms of the most perfect girl in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>Light barely touched the young couple as they laid in Elsa's bed, however, Jack knew that once the sun was up, he'd have to go, so he woke up with purpose and snuggled his nose into the girl's neck to wake her up quickly but gently.<p>

"Elsa…" he droned sleepily, causing her beautiful locks to tickle her skin.

She loved the soft, sexy voice he had in the mornings. Her eyes opened drowsily while a smiled played against her lips, and she took her time to roll around in his arms before staring deeply into his sea-blue eyes.

"Yes?"

He loved her deliberate way of turning over in his arms ever-so slowly all the while making sure to untangle her legs so her toes would drag against his skin for good measure, and sometimes, it became so unbearable that he'd want to embrace her and wish that he didn't have to let her go for the rest of the day. Still, they knew the sun was against their backs, so they hurried their actions knowingly.

Jack let his eyes close and breathed out a content sigh, feeling the presence of his lover and falling in love all over again. Elsa became so accustomed to Jack that she never noticed the hint of frost in his breath every time he sighed like that. She looked at his lips… she wanted to kiss those lips so badly, but she knew what it would do to him so she stayed away from that trap. She knew if she _did_ kiss him though, he would swear he wouldn't let leave her room that day and break his promise to the guardians. She held back from what she wanted most but she settled for mornings with him like this.

It was a different story if Jack initiated the kiss, though.

Jack opened his eyes to the sight of his girlfriend licking her lips innocently, anticipating. He smiled bemusedly at her, and just as she realized that he was watching her, he closed the distance between them and pressed his smile against her pale, pink lips. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise, but soon she felt herself lose sense of logic and fell deeper into the kiss, closing her eyes gently and pressing her lips harder against his indicating that she wanted _more._ Both their lips were cold against each other, but soon they were hot and burning with lust and want. Jack's hand rose to the side of her face and he titled her chin, deepening the kiss as he opened his mouth letting out a seductive moan that sent shivers down Elsa's back. Elsa let her tongue melt with his while they explored each other's mouths greedily.

She was blessed that he kissed her with this much passion. She had always wanted someone to love her like Jack did and she always wanted someone to love. However, with the heavy thought of her and Jack never being able to experience the kind of normal things couples did in public (being Queen of Arendelle, and also that Jack wasn't believed in by everyone) and that they couldn't tell Anna, sent several painful needles to her heart.

They almost forgot about breathing while they made up for the time they wouldn't spend together that day in the one kiss. Still, it soon became a necessity and the two broke apart from each other to catch their breath. Still breathing quite heavily, Jack moved even closer to Elsa's body and touched his forehead to hers. He didn't notice they were both sweating until he made this action, but he didn't move. He just stayed like that while they both collected air into their lungs. Right now was the happiest moment of his life. Just the thought of being able to be seen by Elsa made him think that he was the happiest guy in the world.

While they caught their breath for a few more seconds, Jack sensed the Sun creeping its light into the bedroom, reminding the guardian of his duties and he fact that he couldn't stay there much longer. Jack made a small gesture to it and smiled a little sadly to his lover before bringing the covers up and over both of them to hide them from the light.

"I can't let my little Moonflower close up before I get to admire it," Jack said, and quickly stole another kiss from the girl. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, and her cheeks before finally landing on those perfect petals that she dared to call lips and he heard her respond to it with a yearning moan.

She loved the touch of his lips against her skin which sent arousing shivers down her back each time they made contact. She loved the way he called her Moonflower and the comparison he made between her lips and the petals of flowers. She loved being with him every night and wished they never had to be separated, but alas, she knew they had run out of time already.

He kissed her forehead once more and pulled back, gazing at her with a soft smile on his face. She smiled back and he felt his body move on its own accord. He leaned into her face and kissed her gently with the message 'I'll be back' carved into his lips and pulled back hesitantly giving her the look of 'I don't really want to go' and she mouthed the words 'I know'. They both gazed at each other for a length of time before Jack knew he was defiantly pushing it and finally gave in. He bid her goodbye and told her not to come out from beneath the covers until he had his clothes on and on his way. Once he was set, he made his way to the window and stood up on the ledge of the window-sill.

"I love Elsa!" He screamed to the world, and he didn't care if anyone heard him or not; he just wanted the person he loved to know he truly loved her.

He turned back to the warm room and saw a pile of blankets jerking with laughter and smiled knowing his girlfriend was amused by his childish act. He turned back to where the Sun greeted him. "I'll be back tonight, Moonflower," Jack said, and for a split second, there was silence, but that was soon met with the sound of wind flooding into the room and that's how Elsa knew that he was gone.

Elsa slowly rose up from her bed and grabbed a robe from the foot-board and wrapped it around her body. She walked over to the open window and gazed out toward the sea where she could barely make out the outline of a boy flying against the sun-kissed sky. A tiny smile filtered through her lips as she remembered the memory that happened only minutes ago and touched her lips softly, still feeling his lips against hers. She lowered her hand, and with a small sigh she reached out to pull the window closed.

"I will see you tonight," she promised quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
